RS2G: Money
You collect money in this game. By finishing off enemies (more on that here), performing hidden strikes, opening safes, chests and breaking wooden crates and barrels will give you the money you need to purchase weapons, learn hidden strikes, strengthen your Katana, and even buy special power-ups and other items. Jian's Dojo Here is where you can learn hidden strikes, strengthen your Katana as well as make your Kusagari powers more powerful. Katana Here, you can strengthen your Katana which can not only do more damage, but also break the armor of some enemies better as well. You can start right away before while you still have Jian's Katana. Each upgrade will give your Katana a damage boost up to around 35% each time, there are 5 upgrades in all, so having all 5 upgrades will allow your Katana to do around 175% damage to enemies than your Katana can do initially. Hidden Strikes This is where you can purchase and learn the important hidden strikes. Once you purchase a hidden strike, you'll learn how to use it against enemies and even as a fatality. More on that here. Judd's Armory In Chapter 4, you can stop by Judd's armory in a Sheriff's office. Here you can buy new weapons as well as upgrades for those weapons as well as ammunition if you're running low. .357 Longarm This is the first gun you'll use. It's single shot weapon that has enough firepower to take down minor unarmored enemies. It's also recommended to use this when opening some chests. Longarm Upgrades The upgrades for the longarm are to reduce it's reload time and increasing it's rate of fire and accuracy. Twin-Barrel This weapon does marginally more damage than the Longarm, but it only holds 2 shells at a time so it requires frequent reloading. Make sure that the weapon eliminates what it's shooting at, use it sparingly as you can only carry a certain amount of shells at one time. It also makes a lot of noise and attracts more attention than is necessary. Twin Barrel Upgrades Johnnygun Your machine gun. Just like any machine gun, it fires bullets at a high rate, great for dealing with multiple enemies and clearing out wooden barrels and crates. But use this weapon wisely as you can drain it's magazine quickly if you don't mind the amount of bullets you have. Johnnygun Upgrades Sidewinder The sidewinder is quite arguably the most powerful weapon in the game. It does more damage initially than the Twin-Barrel and it's also faster loading. This gun is so powerful it's basically can eliminate some enemies with one shot and it can even penetrate through some armored enemies. Sidewinder Upgrades Ammunition Now, you can always go to Judd's armory to buy yourself more ammunition if you're low on ammo with any given gun. But you can also buy upgrades for your ammo. Each upgrade will increase the damage done by the gun by 20%. Each type of ammunition has 5 upgrades, having all 5 upgrades for any ammunition will allow them to do double the damage than they did initially. .357 Longarm Ammo Upgrades Twin-Barrel Ammo Upgrades Note: Combine the ammo upgrades with the Shot Density upgrade and the Twin Barrel will be one of the most powerful guns in the game, rivaling that of the Sidewinder. Johnnygun Ammo Upgrades Sidewinder Ammo Upgrades Songan's Gallery Songan's gallery is full of special collectibles that aren't just for looks or to improve your home. These give you special advantages over your enemies as they can either aloow you to perform fatalities sooner on enemies or even extend your health. but take note that a lot of these items in Songan's gallery are quite expensive. Enemy Masks These masks aren't to prove your defeat against a specific foe. These are special masks that'll allow you to perform fatalities much sooner than you would otherwise. Kusagari Emblems In Songan's gallery, you can even buy pieces of the Kusagari Emblem. These pieces will extend the length of your health meter by 25%, Collecting all of the Emblem pieces will give you a second health meter, meaning your health will last twice as long. Armor You can also buy pieces of armor from Songan's Gallery. When you have armor bought, it can absorb damage first before your health meter. As long as you have armor, you won't lose health. Magic Cards Strangely enough, you can even buy playing cards that have magical properties. The cards work like the fairies in The Legend of Zelda as they go into effect if at any time you are defeated by enemies. Some of these cards may not be much, but they're important to have especially if you're going up against a series of strong enemies.